battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden or brief messages
This page is for the messages in BFDI that are shown really quickly before disappearing, hidden messages in the background or text overloads. BFDI Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? The ICRCC says: "icy was here!" on the top, "GRUPheetee" on the front and the status was (in order and repeats): "Nothing idle watching American Idol waiting not sure pregnant winning $ silent displaying status" Second time: "Thinking being a bad ICRCC to be (quote unquote) 'cool', now i am supposedly pretending to be doing the act of.." (Repeats) Third time: "Could you just not watch me while I display the status actually never mind forget it" In Pencil's doodle There are some messages written everywhere. Here are the messages (in order): "Ew, a hair!", "Cube", "Yay it is Match! My BFF", "Pencil ROCKS!", "Ew! Blood!", "I love chocolate! Mm!", "I have a halo I'm an angel", "Live a long life!", "I like to go to HTwins.net" "STICKY!", "Blocky=BOZO", "Yuck A VIRUS!", "Con. Pro. VIRAL.", "Bubble is a friend.", "Spongy is fat", "I do not want 2 start the test.", "Pencil", "GB is mean!", "Look an atom", "Time for a doodle repeat!", "Do you like Brown?" , "Tetrahedron" DoodleEwAHair.png|Ew a hair! DoodleCube.png|Cube DoodleMatchBFF.png|Yay it is Match! My BFF. DoodlePencilRocks.png|Pencil Rocks! DoodleBlood.png|Ew! Blood! DoodleChocolateLover.png|I <3 Chocolate MM! DoodleHaloAngel.png|I have a halo I'm an angel DoodleLongLife.png|Live a long life! DoodleHTwins.png|I Like to go to htwins.net DoodleSticky.png|Sticky! (Reference to GTTTATINT (a game by Cary)) DoodleBlockyBOZO.png|Blocky = BOZO DoodleYuckVirus.png|Yuck a virus! DoodleCONPROVIRAL.png|Con. Pro. Viral DoodleGBMean.png|GB is mean! DoodleSpongyFat.png|Spongy is fat! DoodleTestNotStarted.png|I do not want 2 start the test. DoodleAtom.png|Look, an atom! DoodleRepeat.png|Time for a doodle repeat! DoodleBrown.png|Do you like brown (in brown)? DoodleTetrahedron.png|Tetrahedron Sweet Tooth The ICRCC's status is: "The status actually never mind forget it could you" In Blocky's short montage of kills and "Actually I'm currently doing nothing because there is an ICRC, right in front of me", but when the ICRC gets crushed by one of Snowball's metal balls it reads "Oh great now, thx to one of Snowball's two metal balls there is no more ICRC, so I have to make one, I guess it's my job." Power of Three Right before the contest starts, it says: "Ready? Oh, you're not? Um, okay... We'll have to wait for you, and only you. Oh, you're good? I guess that means we can GO!" Ready.png Ohyourenot.png Umokay.png Wellhave.png Towaitforyou.png Andonlyyou.png Ohyouregood.png Iguessthat.png Meanswecan.png GOOOOO.png Cycle of Life The "Voters, you do!" poster says: "Voters out there, you can vote a player back in! Isn't that just great? I think it is. This vote-back adds to the fairness and balanced-ness of BFDI. I'd say that it's pretty nice. If you don't, well that's okay. Tolerance is what makes the world go round! If there wasn't tolerance in the world, then... well, I won't go into that . I'm pretty sure that that would lead to depressing words. Hey, guess what? 'Words' rhymes with 'turds'! Ha ha! Isn't that so very clever? Clever? At all? Maybe it's just as clever as the book "The Poop That Took a Pee". Maybe not, I guess not. Sigh. Y'know, where am I going? I'm wasting pink paper with this, am I not? Well, this took a long time to type out, since I have no fingers or arms or toes or feet. I'm just a box. A dark, grey, metal box. Sigh. Nobody cares about a metal box. Anyway, I think I shouldn't too far with this nonsense. Back to sense! You can only vote within a certain span of time. Votes before (not possible!) or after this span of time will NOT be counted. Here are the dates right now:" " August 1, 2010 - August 10, 2010" Half a Loaf Is Better Than None When the armless people gain their sympathy points, there is a message: "OMG, that is, undeniably, the absolutely most awesome reward. How could any human being not die from shock from such a wonderful prize? Your heartbeat would go up to AT LEAST 2,400 bpm from all the excitement, possibly causing your death. :( But these guys will survive! Just see! Survival is quite an amazing thing. You see, surviving is the key to thriving. If you do not survive you cannot thrive. It's actually very simple. So yeah, to thrive, one must survive. That's exactly what Tennis Ball , Rocky , Ice Cube and Spongy do! They don't die from an abnormally high heart rate like I would expect them to. That means they are the best! They're the best in the world! Well, yeah, continue watching. This is useless junk. Click the *here* to continue watching the video." The Reveal The ICRC 2.0 read: "Ugh. You're here to bother me again Leafy? Whatev. Do you want to recover a recently destroyed ice cube? Psht. As if it matters." "When was the ice cube destroyed? It's not like you'll remember, you being so forgetful all the time." "I don't really care, but what were the dimensions of the ice cube? I didn't put any units just to make it hard for you, Leafy." "What type of limbs did the ice cube have?" The two posters showing the idea for Blocky's prank read: SIMOndoMino: Care for your very own Ondo Mino! Battle against your very own Ondo Mino! Cook your very own Ondo Mino! "A game by a small game developer that was really successful at first, but became hard on its luck and was forced to sell itself and much attribution to a very large corporation. Soon enough, this studio evel lost its own independent website. After that, its founder, the genius that allowed them to create such works and garner such success and acclaim, left. Sorry game developer, but your time has passed. It was good while it lasted." Geriol, ah 7!: "A really good educational video game teaching girls and boys how to say names of numbers to each other!" Girl, a 7!: "One very bad boring chore forcing female babies plus male babies the way of spitting short words related to digits toward every nearby person!" TakeCareOfYourOndoMino.png Girla7.png In TV's promo, the screen says: "I'm playing this music bcs I want to partake in BFDI!!!" Rescission Announcer's Diary: Wednesday, June 29, 2011 Ugh. Today was absolutely terrible. I received a call from the broadcast company that the payed funding had been cut further. This cut, quit obviously, has a severe impact on my pay. Diary, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I cannot remain on Earth for much longer. My innards are composed of various substances that have a repulsion towards this planet, thus I have a natural propensity toward the vast void known as spaaaaaaaaaaaaace. Only my built-in Earth attraction unit keeps me on Earth, but my shrinking pay will soon fail to cover the costs to maintain it. Perhaps it's just my mind, but I already feel the grass slipping away below me. A distant memory comes to mind. The day I left my home for a completely alien world, I felt a melancholiness that I thought I'd never feel again. Everything I'd ever known, everything I'd ever relied on, everything I'd come to know and love was replaced by cold, unfamiliar mists and shapes that never fit snugly in my mind. I knew, or at least I thought, that I'd never have to experience such a departure again. Now the wounds are open. Thursday, June 30, 2011 I feel my attraction to Earth diminishing. With every vibration of the speaker driver, attraction and repulsion juke it out. Attraction wins for now but as it diminishes, the pull to space stays steady, as though my innards yearn with an insatiable pull of curiosity toward the wild blue yonder. I don't know how much longer my Earth attraction unit can bold out. To you, diary, with a heavy dose of bittersweet morosity, I impart that I may soon depart. Goodbye,world. I miss your people, your iridescent sunsets, your breathtaking vistas, your crepuscular seas, and your gravity. It's lonely out in space on such a timeless flight. Gardening Hero The MRC: "If you somehow manage to read this, please comment on this video saying that you found this" Bracelety holding up a sign: "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!!!" The Glistening Bracelety holding up a sign: "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC" Don't Pierce My Flesh The MRC: First and second time: "Video comment this secret message, 'get to the end although there is no end!' If you do, you get a tribute." Third and fourth time: "Ugh I'm tired of typing statuses, I mean stati, it's just, you know, so very boring that I could die." Fifth and sixth time: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." Seventh: "I'm so glad that we made it out of that terrible place." Hurtful! The MRC: First time: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." Second time: "I already animated this scene but flash crashed! I lost all that I had animated! Well, not all, only 15 sec." Third time: "ABCDEFGHIJKL" Bracelety holding up a sign: "Now that Icy's gone, who do i root for?" Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 No More Advertisements Ad There are a few quick messages hidden somewhere: "X-rays of BRAAAAINS!" "If you Dough Nate (Groth)" No More Advertisements Foundation Subscription Magazine: First Page: These glasses are great. If you find yourself watching a commercial, just put them on, and the ad is no longer there! WOWZERS! Costs $4999.99999999.99 BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW Second page: This remote control only has an off button so that you can turn off your TV if there's an ad on. Great for two-year-olds! Fun! Edible, in fact! Costs $9000.01 BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW BUY NOW "AD STRESS BALL! SQUEEZE IT WHEN YOU GET STRESSED FROM WATCHING A COMMERCIAL." "(AD) Watch nmaf.com" "WATCH! WE NEED YOU TO WATCH THIS MOVIE! YOU HAVE GOT TO WATCH SRSLY, PLZ WATCH! WATCH!" Signpost: "I am off-balance! Hooray for me!" Bracelety holding up a sign: "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" Return of the Hang Glider Leafy's cellphone: First time: "I am dumb Leafy's cellphone. I myself am not dumb, but Leafy, my owner, is." Second time: "Leafy decides she wants Dream Island. A symptom of dumbness." Third time: "Leafy is so dumb she didn't put away the certificate! :O Announcer's cellphone: Bitten Announcer's phone here, and I'm glad he's been bitten :D The MRC: "Volcanoes don't actually erupt this way, it's just more exciting! Don't you agree? Could die." When it is about to get destroyed: "sdfsdf tryert sdfsfd jgfhgf dfgdfg tyutyt tyutyu exyui rtyrty hjkhjk rfghrfgh fghfgh" The ICRC 2.0: "Ugh. You're here to bother me again Leafy? Whatev. Do you want to recover a recently destroyed ice cube? Psht. As if it matters." BFDIA Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know BFDI Game Rules: Rule 2: Don't read this yet. Rule 3: No reading ahead. Contests * Tug of War * Balance Beam * Mudslinging * Relay Race * Crying Contest * Apple Eating * Musical Chairs * Dungeon Escaping * Test Taking * Flying Contest * Memory Challenge * Jigsaw Puzzle * Wrestling * Bubble Blowing * Long Jump * Cake Baking * Breath Holding Get Digging Prizes * Seeds * Immunity to Final 16 * Hang Glider * Rearrangement of teams * Bubble * Immunity * 42 Yoylecakes * Subscription to katyj98 * Immunity to Final 15 * $4,910,804 * Automatic Firey Slapper * Mud * Personal Recovery Center * Immunity to Final 12 * Water Bottle * 3 footballs * Speaker Box * Two Houses Contests * Make yoylestew * Make one thousand stone statues * Bring back the Announcer * Paint the best painting * Tug of war again * Eat 100 chocolate balls * Bicycle Race * 21-way staring contest * Destroy the most bugs What Dora said: "I am very glad that Fries gave me this shovel, and with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create Islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, Islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island haters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous 'David Cloner'. I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, Islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.'" The ICRCC reads: "Could you just not watch me while I display the status actually never mind forget it" Ingredients * Boogers * Rubbing Alcohol * Bugs * Bleach * Blood * Cyanide * Chunks * VX * Fertilizer * HCl (Hydrochloric Acid) * Gunpowder * Bubbles * Poison Dart Frogs * H2SO4 (Hydrogen Sulfate) * Smallpox Virus * Marbles * Lava * Botulinum Toxin * Polonium 210 * Parathion * Nails * Vomit Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Prizes * Personal Speaker Box * Normal Voice * Immunity to Final 15 * $5,231,854 * Lead Weights * Muddy Dirt * Personal Recovery Center * Arms * Liquefied 34,567 footballs * Crushed Grapes * Rearrangement of teams * Seeds * Immunity to final 16 * Long Balance Beam * Bottle of Greenish Paint * Evil Bubble * Immunity The BFDI Book of Tips and Tricks Tip #1 Even though all tips in this book are worth reading, this one is by far the most important. Simply put, you must follow tips. There is no way around it. With this tip, you will make it twice as far in the game than you would otherwise. Tip #25 Don't be Snowball. Tip #26 Calculate your chance of winning every week, if not every day. Copyright Page Author: Ball, Golf Sloppyright © 1,000,000,000 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part or even none at all in any form. It also may not be read aloud by Bubble, who is, according to JoshuaJoycelyn, awkward. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Takeoff Printed in Yoyleland edition 4,734,523,773,561,067,945,020,654 About the Author Golf Ball has competed on two BFDIs. Using her expertise and experience, she placed 2nd* and 1st**. Golf Ball is one of the most skilled BFDIers in the land. If you find yourself in a BFDI, her book is a must. *Golf Ball placed 2nd out of armless females. 17th overall. **This season is not complete. Since Golf Ball hasn't been eliminated, she is currently tied for first place. Zeeky Boogy Doog Prizes * Immunity into the final 15 or a Hand-Powered Recovery Center * The ability to speak * A chance to go 4 seconds back in time * Blood infusion or rearrangement of the teams * Immunity into the final 14 * Master Recovery Center or an eliminated contestant to rejoin * 4,745 paperclips or a twig * $6,182,049 * A chunk of flesh Like the ICRCC, the HPRC says "GRUPheetie" on the front. When Bubble pops after being recovered, the HPRC says "Not my fault" for a frame. Contests * Build Dream Island * Bring Woody back to life * Find all of Ruby's sisters * Survive the first night * Build the tallest pile of scrabble tiles * Slaughter Snowball * Get Rocky to barf again * Swim 200 AU * Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) In Golf Ball's underground factory, there is "HELP" written in blood, and a sign that says, "WARNING!! Beware of warning signs" (9:19) When Golf Ball says, "Just watch!" to Yellow Face, the price says $99.95 for a frame. Get in the Van The HPRC says "Grupheetee" on the side as well. Gelatin's Steakhouse Gelatinous Steak · Fries · Meet our one & only Gelatin! Clock's hour hand is pointing to CAS. Prizes * Removal of limbs of chosen contestant * Immunity into the final 15 * An extremely long attention span * 55 strands of hair * A new VA for Ice Cube * $10,715,934 * Choice of contestant to be killed * Whites of eyes * 3 more prizes Contests * Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain * Lose the challenge * Decide a new challenge * Juggling, tightrope walking and arson * Mind-reading * Crawling race * Death by a thousand paper cuts * Sustained hi-speed clapping * Eat a giant cube of chocolate FreeSmart Van Gas: this van has no brakes. No More Snow! A tree in the background says: "HELP ME..." Leafy Poster Wanted: Leafy Dead or Alive or Metal or Evil or Super or Stupid or Orange or Red or Male or Female or Neither or Both or Decaying or Growing The complete HPHPRCC manual (for looking up how to fix this) Author: Creator, HPHPRCC Sloppyright © 957,406,773 B.C. This book may not be reproduced in whole or in part in any form. Ever. Like, ever. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Take off Printed in Yoyleland Edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728 HPHPRCC When Pin, Needle and Spongy are recovered: the HPHPRCC says, "Please don't read this!" When the HPHPRCC is shown in the forest before it gets stolen, it reads, "Ice cold lemon" When FreeSmart steals from the forest, it says, "Slipping away" Mini fridge Mini fridge of doom. Warning: it is of doom. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk When Blocky says "Now it is a t- quadrilateral and a triangle!" it shows up on the screen for a few frames. Category:Other